oh my gods!
by heroesandsaviors
Summary: The story of how Will Solace and Nico di Angelo became more than.. well whatever they were. (spoilers from Heroes of Olympus, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You have been warned!)
1. The Capture the Flag Fail

Will Solace was currently in an uncomfortable position. He was crouch down in the dirt, hiding behind a giant rock, where he can get a perfect view of capture of the flag, without being seen, or actually being a part of it. Technically, he was on the Ares team, the red team, but he was not a fighter, or had any skills for playing capture the flag. The only thing that he was good at was healing; he was like the doctor of the camp.

He knew enough of his team's plans to know what the plays were, though.

Tony from Ares was suppose to distract the person guarding the flag, while his siblings Kayla and Chris were going to sneak behind the person and steal the flag. Will secretly thought that it was a terrible idea, especially because they were against the Athena cabin, AKA the cabin who always have a plan, with a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan, but what Clarisse wants, Clarisse gets.

Will watched as Kayla and Chris walked pass, not exactly being secretive.

Suddenly, the Earth literally busted open, and 3 skeletons jumped out of the ground. "Oh gods of Olympus!" He yelled, giving away his hiding space "What did I tell him about using his son-of-the-death-god powers?" There is only one person that could have turned a perfectly innocent game of Capture the Flag to some kind of zombie apocalypse; and it was

"Di Angelo!"

Abruptly, the screaming and clangs of swords stopped, and Will heard cheering. Were they happy because Nico practically killed himself? No wonder the kid never felt accept; how can anybody be happy that somebody, even if it was a child of Hades, practically turned into a permanent shadow?

Will peaked out from his hiding spot, and he saw that the game was over. Oh. The red team had won. For some reason, Will did not get the rush of happiness and pride whenever his siblings won a game. Instead, he felt disappointment and worried. Will jumped out of his hideout, and instead of going over to congratulate his siblings, he ran for where the Athena team's flag last stood. He wanted to make sure nobody got hurt fighting, and the scene where the flag got stolen was a great place the start.

When he got there, lying on at the bottom of the small hill was Nico di Angelo. Campers and consular alike where just walking pass him, and ignoring his body like he wasn't there.

Will crouched down, and checked Nico's pulse. His skin was ice cold, but he was breathing, thank the gods. Will started to remove his armor, but he wasn't sure why; his gut just told him to do so. When he manage to get the breast plate off, he noticed that there was a growing red spot on Nico's gray tshirt. Will yelled in horror. He lifted Nico's tshirt, and saw there was a wound that looked suspiciously similar to the wound that Annabeth got in the battle of Manhattan; which meant that this was caused by a sword. Will suddenly felt a rush of anger. He would KILL whoever did this to him.

"OH MY GODS"

Will turned around; standing about 10 feet away was Jason Grace. "What in the name of Jupiter happened?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter; here, help me lift him, we need to bring him to the infirmary, so I can check on that wound."

* * *

It was a strange sight, seeing two blond hair kids carrying a giant blur of black across the camp.

Nobody knew what to think; why in the world would Will Solace and Jason Grace care about what happened to Nico Di Angelo?

* * *

"Pass me the the nectar."

Jason passed Will the nectar. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know. My powers haven't been as strong, since the gods have gone silent. And since Apollo hasn't been been answering any of our prayers..." Will trailed off. Jason didn't know what to say. His father, Jupiter, has always been silent, but he he was almost never in trouble, not enough for it to affect his kids, anyhow.

"I-I'm sorry, man."

Will shrugged. "It's okay. It's worst for the people who are good with prophecies. They have no idea what they're doing, and now that their telling-the-future-power is gone, they tend to hang around the infirmary, and they don't really do anything but take up space."

Will cleaned out the the wound with the nectar, and Nico must have felt it because he twitched. Will started to chant in Ancient Greek. Jason watched in amazement as his side started to heal.

"He's going to be okay," Will sounded relieved.

Jason looked over at him. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"He's my... friend."Will replied, sounding hesitant.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I can stay with him." Jason said, noting how worn out and tired Will looked.

Will's head snapped up. "No! I mean- no it's okay. I can stay with him. I'll just sleep here tonight, in case he starts bleeding again."

"Alright, man. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. Can you please get me some food? I'm starving."

* * *

Piper have been looking for Jason everywhere; he did promised her that he'll help him plan Lacey's birthday party. She spotted him coming out of the infirmary, looking concern. "Jason! Are you okay?" She asked, once she reached him.

Jason looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why did you just walked out of the infirmary? Is it Percy? Is he okay?"

Jason's face immediately morph back into the concern expression he was wearing before. Piper took this as a sign that she was correct. "Oh gods! It is Percy. Does Annabeth know? What happened?"

"No, it's not Percy, it's Ni-"

20 feet away, Annabeth Chase was walking arm in arm with her boyfriend Percy Jackson. She noticed Jason and Piper having an intense conversation. She was just about to steer herself and Percy the other way, but then she heard her boyfriend's name; and judging by the way Percy's head lifted and looked around, he did too.

Annabeth started to pull Percy over to Jason and Piper. "Hey, I heard my name, what's going on?" Percy said.

"I don't know! Jason was just about to tell me." Piper answered. They all turned to look at Jason expectantly. He took a deep breath.

"It's Nico, he got stabbed or something during capture the flag, and he blacked out."

"Oh my gods!" Exclaimed Percy. "Will he be okay?"

"Obviously seaweed brain!" Annabeth smacked his arm, "remember when I got stabbed on the Brooklyn bridge last year? Will fixed me up just fine."

"Will said he'll be okay, but he's still asleep." Jason replied, ignoring Percy and Annabeth's banter. "I was actually going to go get Will some food right now."

"I'm coming with you" Piper said.

"So are we," Percy and Annabeth said as one.

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Okay then."

* * *

Nico slowly opened his eyes. His bones ached, it was way too bright, and for some reason his hip felt like he was being poked with by a hot needle everytime he moved.

"WHAT IN ZEUS'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Nico groaned. "Gods, Solace, shut up"

Will glared at him, "YOU HAD ONE JOB! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GUARD THE FUCKING FLAG! But nope. NOPE. YOU DECIDE IT'S OKAY, WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SO, TO PULL THE DAMN DEAD OUT OF THE GRAVES AND FIGHT YOUR BATTLES!"

"I - what?" Nico questioned, confused.

"AND ON TOP OF THAT, YOU HAD TO GO GET PHYSICALLY INJURED, DIDN'T YOU? HAVE YOU HEARD OF PROPER ARMOR? YOU KNOW, THAT THING THAT IS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT YOU FROM BEING BRUTALLY SAUNTER?" Nico wondered if he getting any air.

"YOU HAD YOU GET STABBED, DIDN'T YOU? DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I HATE FIXING WOUNDS? AND NOW THAT MY POWERS ARE PRACTICALLY GONE, OH MY GO-"

"Your powers are fading?" said a voice from the doorway, cutting Will off of his rant.

Thank the gods, Nico thought, relieved; he was starting to get worried, Will's face was practically purple. He looked up, and standing in the doorway was Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, gaping.

Jason gave Will a plate of food, which he took with a grunt, clearly still mad. Piper forced a glass of nectar into his hands, "drink this," she ordered. Nico did so without question. It tasted like... pineapples? What the Hades?

"Nico, you okay? What happened?"

"I-"

"He -"

Him and Will started at the same time. Will shooed his hand at him, as if to say go ahead. "All I remember was guarding the flag," Will glared at Annabeth, "and Tony Ruiz running towards me and I- huh. That's weird, I can't remember."

He looked up; Jason and Will both had identical murderous looks on their faces. "What?" Nico asked, now quite scared.

"I'm going to KILL him." Will shouted.

Percy, Annabeth and Piper looked as bewildered as Nico felt. "Who?" Asked Piper.

But Will was already out the door, and Jason was at the door frame.

"What in Hades?

* * *

**HI! **

**Welcome to my new one shot but not really type story! **

**it's focused around Nico and Will, leading up to the point when they get together, bc these two are my new otp, after reading BOO. **

**this is the first chapter in about 10, so**

**hope you enjoy!**

**-heroesandsaviors**


	2. um

HELLO THERE  
HERE IS CHAPTER TWO FOR YOU

also, im going to address some of the reviews you guys left (also pls review!)

when i said the gods are silent in the last chapter, i meant that when they went silent after the titan war, bc they went silent?

but ya theyre still not really talking to their children, and since you know how in BoO Apollo was going to get punished? I think that affected his children too, bc rachel couldn't see the future no more? so i think will and all the medical people got affected, just like how the archers and the prophecy people got affected ok this is going on way too long

**ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN I JUST UH BORROW THEM AND TURN THEM A LOT MORE DEVIOUS... ((((((:**

also.. i just realized.. "my" Will might be a little OOC, bc I actually suck at making somebody bright and bubbly bc i always end up making them dark and sht.

heroesandsaviors

* * *

Nico could hear the yelling from his cabin. What in Olympus do the Apollo and Ares cabins have against each other? It's not like their godly parent have anything against each other. He opened the door to his cabin, to watch them arguing.. because that wasn't creepy at all.

"I'm not going to heal him!"

"Why the hell not?!" Clarisse retorted.

"Because what he did was unforgivable! And against the rules!"

"ITS BEEN A WEEK!"

"AND?!"

"IT'S YOUR JOB!"

"AM I GETTING PAID FOR THIS?"

"Solace, I swear..."

"To who? the Gods? Lots of help they'll be, huh?" Will taunted.

Cue the thunder.

Clarisse looked like she was ready to pull out her hair. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT HIM IN A COMA IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

Will's face darkened. And then he stormed off. He's been doing that a lot lately, Nico mused. And Clarisse's question; why was Tony Ruiz in a coma? It's been 3 days since Nico was released from the infirmary, and yet, he has failed to ask Will why Tony Ruiz suddenly ended up in the bed next to him. It almost seemed like Will was ignoring him. Was that it? Scream at him, accuse him of using his powers, and then act like he doesn't exist? Also, where the Hades did him and Jason storm off to last week, claiming to "kill?" There were a million questions Nico had for Will, but it since Will was ignoring him, he settled for the next best thing: his siblings.

* * *

Nico went to the archery station, where he knew he can find one of the Apollo campers. Fortunately, there was one there. Unfortunately, he seemed to be avoiding him as well. He disappeared into the back room when Nico walked in, and when he came back out, 20 minutes later, he pretended to be occupied at the water fountain. There's only so much water one can drink, before they have to come up for air.

Nico knew that he was not going to get anywhere, with that idiotic camper. He stormed out of the archery station in a fume. Honestly! These people acted like he was going to go all Luke Castellan on them or something. He was ready to ditch this fucking camp, when he remembered his promise to Will.

GOD DAMN IT WILL.

Nico's thoughts were so fumbled, that he didn't even notice when he walked passed Annabeth.

"Nico?" He heard a feminine voice say, from behind him. He spun around.

"What?" He practically growled.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. AGHH Nico thought. How is it that everybody can do that but him?! "What are you doing?" She started to walk closer to him, so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. "Besides looking like you're ready to have human flesh for dinner, that is."

"I'm trying to find out who Will Solace is!" Did he sound as aggravated as he felt?

Annabeth's eyebrows have disappeared into her fringe by now. "Will Solace? What?"

Nico glared at her. She didn't flinch. OH MY GODS! First Will... dear Hades, that boy was making Nico lose his mind. Ever since the war ended over three weeks ago, and things starting getting back to normal; Will put Nico on bed rest, and when you're stuck in a hospital room with nothing but yourself for company.. you start to think... and think Nico did. He thought about his years in Italy, with his mom and Bianca, he thought about Bianca, he thought about Hazel, and Frank, and Leo, and everything else in between. But most of all, he thought of Will Solace. How his smile was literally brighter than the sun, and how he made Nico feel all nervous and jumpy, and how his touch would literally send electric shocks through him, not how Thalia's touch would, but it made him feel... alive. And that's very different, for a child of Hades, god of the dead.

Annabeth continues. "What do you mean, find out who Will Solace is? You mean the cheery ball of sunshine turned anger issues teenager?"

Nico was ready to pull his hair out. "NO! I MEAN- GODS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EXPLAIN THIS."

Annabeth's face dawn with understanding. And then she smirked. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

She turned and walked away without another word. Nico felt as confuse as ever. Why does she have to be so smart? Dear Hades, this is why he stayed among the dead. They don't make things more difficult, or cause drama. Maybe a visit to the only friendly hellhound in the world would cheer him up.

* * *

Will was sprayed back on his bunk, in the empty bright as heck cabin. Will had no idea why he snapped at Clarisse earlier, but even he noticed he was a lot moodier, and scowling a lot more than usual. Then Devin walked into the cabin; Devin was one of the campers that have been here longer than anybody, and it was obvious, because he had at least 11 beads on his necklace. He was one of Will's favorite siblings, but lately even he was starting to annoy Will. He looked around the cabin, and when he saw Will, he shook his head and walked over to him. Will sighed.

What are you doing here?" Devin asked warily.

"Where else am I suppose to be," he checked his watch, "at 3:47 in the afternoon?"

"I don't know? The infirmary, maybe?" Dev replied, sarcastically.

Will waved his hand. "Kayla and Connor are there. They have everything under control."

Devin took a deep breath. "But you're the best healer at camp." He said calmly, "you should be there."

"But I don't want to!" Will whined.

Devin's hand smacked the bedside table, making Will jump. "Honestly Will! You're worst than Michael when he got in an argument with Clarisse! Stop moping around, for no reason whatsoever, and do something productive!" He yelled.

Instead of replying, he got up, pushed pass Devin, and started to walk towards the door. "You can't keep running from your problems like this!" He heard Devin call, from behind him. Will ignored him; once he got outside, he sprinted for the woods, praying to Apollo that nobody saw him.

He ran, and ran until he could no longer hear the happy voices of other campers. He ran until all he could smell was wood, and nature. Will then stumped against a tree, and took a deep breath. This is better, he thought. Peace, quiet, and no annoying siblings to pester me.

That was before he heard the growl from behind him.

* * *

Nico was casually strolling through the forest, with a truck size dog at his side. If a mortal, or even one of the newer campers saw him, they would have flipped their shit, but this was a pretty normal sight for the naiads and satyrs. A spawn of the underworld, and a spawn of the underworld? Perfect match.

Suddenly, he heard a yell of a young man. "Styx" he swore. Nico pulled out his sword and started to run, leaving Mrs. O'Leary behind. Why would somebody be in the woods, in broad daylight? Most demigods that have half a brain, wouldn't even dare to come into the forest, especially when its light out. "Watch it be one of those idiots from Aphrodite," Nico muttered.

Nico slashed away tree branches and vines, feeling like Indiana Jones. Then he started to hear roaring. Oh gods, Nico thought, frantically. He started to run faster.. and bumped head first into the butt of a lion. The lion swirled around, and boy oh boy; get this: it wasn't a fucking lion. It had the head of a woman, eagle wings, and a well obviously the body of a - gods above- lion.

"I know you!" Nico blurted out.

"Yes you do, child" it hissed. "Gaea has brought me back, to have my revenge on those wicked demigods who broke my grading machine!"

"Your grading machine? Whaa-" The sphinx swirled back around, her tail practically hitting Nico in the face. He automatically recognized the voice of Will Solace. He looked over the sphinx, to see make eye contact with him.

Will glared at him. Nico was taken back at how scary he looked. He frowned; his eyes were practically shouting GET OUT WHEN YOU HAVE THE CHANCE! I'LL DISTRACT HER! Nico shook his head. "We're in this together," he mouthed. Will's frown deepened. "Distract her", Nico mouthed again. "I have a plan." Will didn't look happy about it, but he nodded.

"HEY!" Will snapped his fingers. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

The sphinx growled. "The half giant son of Poseidon, that's who! He threw my grading machine against me! Not only did it break, but it messed up my flawless face! I will get my revenge on that stupid ugly little son of Pose-"

Nico glanced at Will, but it was clear that his blue eyes never left Nico; he nodded. Will unsheathed his sword.

"Sorry, lady, but your days of question asking, and demigod killing are long gone," Nico snarled. The sphinx turned and looked at him in surprise, as if she forgot he was there. Funny, he had a split second to think, even when I'm not trying to hide, I'm hidden.

"Yeah! Gaea is gone! She's dead! When we kill you, you'll be sent straight back to Tartarus, and that's where you're going to stay, forever!" Will chimed in, looking happier than Nico saw all week.

Together they charged.

* * *

Turned out, they didn't need to do much work. They both went straight for the body; and Will seemed to have forgotten how to use a sword. They both thrusted their swords (Will quite sloppily) and she disappeared into a pile of dust.

Nico starred at shocked, at the pile of golden dust at his feet, shocked at how simple that was. The sphinx hardly attempted to stop them. Maybe it was just because they caught her off guard.. but then again, all the other monsters Nico ever fought were almost always off guard, but they had quick reflexes.

"Well," Will sounded like he was trying to calculate something. "that was easy."

Nico shook his head and started to walk away, ignoring the fact that he now had even more questions to ask the golden boy in front of him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Instead of answering his question, Nico called over his shoulder, "you need to work on your swordsmanship."

"I'M A HEALER! NOT A FIGHTER!"

Nico smirked, and continued walking.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW THANKS ALSO IM AWARE THIS SUCKED MORE OR LESS BUT IM IM OUT OF IDEAS PRACTICALLY SO BEAR WITH ME I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER **


End file.
